An antenna is an element of a mobile terminal for receiving and sending signals. Through the antenna, the mobile terminal can receive signals sent by other devices or send signals to other devices. To prevent the function of receiving and sending signals from being affected by a failure of an antenna, the mobile terminal is usually configured with multiple antennas. When it needs to receive or send signals, one of the antennas can be selected randomly for receiving or sending the signals.
When using the mobile terminal, a user may hold it with a hand. At that time, if the user's hand covers one of the mobile terminal's antennas which is being used, signals received or sent by the antenna will be interfered with and the mobile terminal's function of receiving and sending signals will be affected.